Rough Love
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: Raya, an assassin, sneaks into a house to slaughter everyone in there. She gets caught by Hidan, what will happen to her? LEMON! please dont steal my characters...and this should of been before the cannibalistic thing


Rough Love

Yo guys! This story is before when Jagura and Axel hooked up, so sorry about that! Oh and I don't own Hidan or Axel but Jagura and Raya are my characters alone so if you want to use them then ASK me first!!!

It was another quiet night in the house; it wasn't going to be quiet any longer. A young assassin slipped into the house by the window with ease, her mission was to slaughter everyone in the house. It was a simple mission for her, she moved swiftly through the halls without making a noise. Raya slipped through an open door into the bedroom where Poison, one of her victims, was in a deep sleep. Raya pulled out her dagger and walked up to the bed, she slit her throat with a clean-cut, blood spewed onto the white sheets. The blood stained the sheets a crimson red, Raya left the room and moved down the halls to find her other victims that needed to be killed. "Two more and then maybe they'll let me stop all of this shit," she thought, she stopped right as Tiki rounded the corner. They both looked at each other, Tiki screamed and took off running when she saw the blood covering Raya.

Raya chased after poor Tiki "AXEL!!! POISON!! HELP!" she screamed as she ran through the house, trying to avoid death. Raya had to shut her up before someone heard her; she threw a kunai at Tiki's leg and knocked out one of them. Tiki hit the floor hard, Tiki looked up at Raya with eyes filled with terror as she pulled out her dagger from the pouch on her back. Tiki let out one final shriek as Raya slammed the dagger into her chest cavity, digging it right into her heart.

Blood spewed out of her chest, covering Raya's chest and face with warm blood; Raya stood up and pulled off her mask to wipe up the sweat that formed on her brow. She froze when she heard running footsteps heading towards her way, Axel rounded the corner and he stopped in his tracks.

His eyes were widened in shock when he saw his lover lying there on the ground with the dagger jutting out of her chest. His eyes suddenly filled up with rage as he glared at Raya. ""YOU BITCH!" he yelled, Raya backed up some.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" she asked, slowly reaching back to grab her poison filled dagger in her bag.

"Oh no…I won't kill you, but by the time my brother is done with you, you'll be wishing that you were dead!!" Axel snarled; she gripped her dagger's hilt tightly. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist tightly from behind, she struggled but the hand tightened their grip. "Hidan, do what you want to her," Axel hissed, Raya tensed up when her heard that deep dark chuckle.

Raya was roughly dragged down the hall; Hidan came to his room and shoved Raya inside. She hit the floor and crawled back until she hit the wall, trying to escape and get back to the hit man who hired her. "Heh…think you can get away for slaughter everyone?" he asked, he walked up to her and jerked her up by her shirt. "So why the fuck did you kill everyone?" he demanded.

Raya grinned "So I could hear their screams as hey died, they were music to my ears!" she replied.

Hidan smirked grimly, he took a quick glance over her body "Tight fitting clothes," he thought, he licked his lips. "Oh really?" he asked, she narrowed her onyx eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah…" he replied slowly, Raya couldn't trust this guy as far as she could throw him. Plus, she wasn't getting a good vibe off of his soul.

"Well…something of yours is about to be music to my ears," he said, her eyes widened in terror. Suddenly, he tore off her clothes in one swift, forceful movement; he then shoved his cock up into her tight, wet mound, hard.

She yelped "W-what are you doing?!"

He smirked at her "Having some fun," he replied, Hidan thrusted hard and fast. Raya moaned loudly as he thrusted faster into her, she tilted her head back. Hidan pulled her closer to his body as he thrusted harder into her tight mound, she dug her nails into his back. He continued to thrust hard and fast into her hard, causing her body to bounce with each thrust. His cock brushed up against her g-spot causing her to cry out loudly in pleasure, he came deep inside her. She panted heavily against his skin, she never experienced this kind of pleasure before in her life. He pulled out of her, causing to her to whimper softly from the loss, he grinned slightly. Hidan threw Raya onto his bed on her stomach, she tried to get up but he had other plans for his little pet. He pinned her down and pushed inside her deeply, she gasped loudly in surprise for the sudden intrusion in her body. He thrusted hard and fast into her while gripping her hips in a bruising grip, she moaned loudly. "Do you like it when I fuck your ass, girl?" he asked as he thrusted deeper into her. She bit down on her as he fingered her deeply, Raya's thoughts scattered each time he thrusted into her. He kissed her neck sending shivers to run up and down her spine; he thrusted deeper and she let out another loud moan. "Scream for me, girl," he demanded, she clenched her eyes shut and shook her head no in a stubborn way. "Come on, I know you want to," he said as he thrusted harder into her, she bit down harder on her lip. Her lip bleed and her blood ran down her chin, Hidan licked the blood away as he fucked and fingered her even deeper. Finally, Hidan rubbed one of her hot spots, causing her to scream out loudly in pleasure, he came deep inside her. He panted heavily as he nipped at her ear "Suck me, my angel," he whispered.

"N-no…you'll have to make me," she hissed, not wanting to give up her spunk just yet.

He pulled out of her and forced his cock into her mouth, she tried pulling back but he kept her head right where he wanted it. "Suck," he commanded, she bit down on his cock and he moaned in pleasure. She struggled some, he rubbed another pressure point that forced her to suck on his cock. She growled as he kept rubbing that same spot to make her suck. Hidan came, for the last time, in her mouth; Raya pulled back and spat cum on the floor. He knelt down to her level, she panted heavily "Will you be my little pet?" he asked, she looked at him.

"Why should I? I am not a dog or a cat," she snapped weakly, he held up her chin so she didn't fall over.

"Well, for one thing, I've fallen for you," he replied, she blinked in confusion. Her eyes were loosing the battle to hold of sleep, she ended up slumping forward into Hidan's waiting arms. She hesitantly snuggled up closer to his warm muscular body; he smiled as he held her closer. Hidan heard her mutter something, he leaned closer "What was that?" he asked softly, so mot to wake her up.

"Okay…I'll stay with you," she muttered again softly, he smiled and gently kissed her lips.


End file.
